The Color of This Summer
by JaimisonDavisPuget
Summary: A Digimon/AFI cross over.people can read it if they don't watch the show though.Tai is eighteen and fresh out of highschool...he get's accepted to a college the Caifornia Bay Area and decides to leave Japan to go, knowing his old bestfriend Yamato will al
1. My Yamato

_Jaimie HERE! hello!_

_Just wanted to say Hi and that this is my first fic on this site! I hope you like this lovley cross over! I thought this would be fun!_

_I DONt OWN Digimon or AFIREINSIDE_

"Hn…" Taichi awoke with a start when he heard his section being called

"Hn…" Taichi awoke with a start when he heard his section being called.

He looked down at his ticket and smiled widely as he figured out it was his time to board the aircraft. He wiggled into the long line bustling with people he couldn't hide his excitement toward seeing Yamato again.

"Yama…" he whispered unconsciously

He missed his best friend and Digidestened partner and he had decided now that he was eighteen he would finally go to California and surprise him!

Tai knew that Yamato was going to be attending a college that he had dreaming of going to since junior high. Tai had remembered this last year while completing his college applications. He had applied on a whim but had never expected to actually make it in!

Tai took this as a sign. He knew that he and Yama were tied together by destiny…and he thought this to be his only to finally be reunited with the boy.

He scrunched up his nose in irritation as he tried to inch his way to Row 24 seat A. His brown eyes gleamed as he spotted it.

"A window seat! CHESSSS!!" He elbow dropped the air and ended up hitting a large bald man behind him.

The man scowled his way.

"Heheheh…s-sorry mister…"

Tai tried to quickly shove his tiny body through the masses of squished people to avoid further contact with the giant.

He finally nestled into his seat and wiped the nervous sweat from his brow.

As he waited, Tai could feel him self nodding off. He tried to get comfy but he just couldn't. he sat up straight, in irritation and then he realized it was his loosely tied Bun that held up his kinky auburn locks. He ripped it out and shook his head, his unruly hair puffing around his face.

"HUMPH.." having long hair was really beginning to bug him now…. Not to mention it made the usually masculine boy look quite a bit more feminine. He didn't care what people thought of him …but being mistaken for a girl was a bit of a downer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey…you guys. Hey! HEY!" Yamato ran out side after his youngest little brother and sister. After he and his father had moved out to the California Bay Area he hadn't wasted time finding a new wife …and god yes…having even more kids.

Yamato heaved a sigh and chased the two year olds.

"Get back here! YOU CANNOT JUST GO OUT HERE WHEN EVER YOU WANT!!"

He tried to herd them back through the back door but they resisted, tyring to write with chalk on the cement.

"Damn it.."

Yamato gave in to the toddlers and laid in the grass in his backyard, letting the sun warm his features. He stretched his arms and looked at the small soccer ball sitting to his right. Heh, he smiled. The little ball belonging to his brother reminded him of his old best friend from Japan…Taichi.

"MATT! What are you sleeping for? I thought you were supposed to be watching your babies!"

Jade leaned over his body, fists on his hips and frowned.

Yamato jumped in surprise. Shielding his eyes from the sun he tried to get a good look at his friends face.

"Wow! You got out of school fast!" He sat up and tried to dust the dry grass from his gray t shirt.

Jade look a step back and shrugged his narrow shoulders.

"Seemed like forever for me." Jade looked behind him and spied the twins still trying to draw works of art on the porch pavement.

"Your not a very good babysitter."

"Shut up."

Yamato wrinkled his nose and rose from the lawn.

"Do you even know where Smith is right now?"

Jade raised his eyebrows and stared off into nothingness, trying to answer the question.

"UH…"

"Hah… that's what I thought."

"Shut up, Matt. Smith doesn't need a baby sitter anymore he's like tweleve."

"He's like fourteen, Jade"

"I meant he acts like he's twelve."

The two waited for another half an hour for Mat's stepmom to arrive with groceries before they look to the streets.

"Where's Davey?" Yamato shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked down the street.

Jade winced.

"I-I… like I would know…."

Yamato looked at Jade's bothered features.

"What did you do to him now?!" You're a jerk, Jade."

Jade gaped.

"Like everything that happens is my fault! Why am I a Jerk huh?"

"Because when you do something to hurt his feelings you both act like your all tough and like you'd try to kick each other's ass…and then YOU apologize and It's all better."

Jade rolled his eyes.

"PFFT! Like Davey could ever kick MY ass."

They walked down the streets as they made it to down town Ukiah, half looking for Smith and Davey half wondering aimlessly.

"Do you think they're at that one record shop place?" Yamato asked, looking at Jade's still bothered features.

"I hope not!"  
Jade grunted in disapproval.

"Jade, that guy isn't a pervert." Mat siged.

"No, he pretty much is, Mat. Number one, He's like ninety, number two he likes Fleetwood Mac…and number three he tried to lead me to his …ahem…backroom."

Mat gave another exhasperated sigh.

"You asked him 'Hey do you have Never Mind The Bullocks?' and he said 'Yeah it's in the back room let me go get it for you'….he didn't even ask you to come back there…"

"whatever." The neared a record shop that read "Heff's Music and Stuff" and yamato gave a sidways grin toward the skate boards left outside.

They were there.

"Oh god, how many times have I told them not to leave those outside!"

Man, Jade was in a mood…Yamato knew it most defiantly had to do with Davey…and their supposed fight.

Mat jumped out of they way of a wayward rollerblader, mashing his back to the wall of the dusty building. Jade hadn't noticed the blader until he had barley escaped getting hit.

Jade turned and glared at the guys back, as the breeze blew his matted gelled hair.

"Fucker!"

Yamato bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"today is not your day is it?!" Mat jeered, scratching his tangly and irritatingly overgrown Mohawk, hair spray making his blond hair itchy.

As Mat continued to laugh at Jade's expense he spied Smith stick his head out of the door frame a few feet ahead of them.

"Aw damn, it's you guys." Smith whined and pulled his head back into the shop.

Jade looked behind him and glared.

"Get your ass out here! I'm tired of having to look for your scrawny ass!"

Jade was just being hatful now.

Davey then stuck his head out and blushed unknowingly at seeing Jade and then disappeared again.

Jade raised his brows.

"Davey!" he yelled.

Mat rolled his eyes.

"Quit yellin your gonna scare the boy!"

Jade grimaced.

"He's not a baby."

Just as he said this a girl also popped her head out and didn't bother to to say a word before also pulling her head back into the store.

Jade's eyes widend.

"Davey's girlfriend..."


	2. Tthere's a girl in my bed!

This is my first crossover and probleeeeee one that no one will read

This is my first crossover and probleeeeee one that no one will read! just cuz it's wierd I guess. but hey I want to totally thank everyone who gave it a try anyway!  
I love you all!

.:JAIMIE.:  
oh yeah I don't own digimon or Afi

"Girlfriend!" Mat snorted. "Since when does davey ever have a girlfriend?"

"Well why don't you go in and get a good look at her! Cuz she exists!" Jade spat.

Mat thought about this for a second before he decided Jade was being totally ridiculous about the situation.

"Jade, you're being totally ridiculous about this!" He stated matter-of-factly. "So what if he has a girl friend?! Are you jealous?"

Jade looked at Mat with a "what me? I can't believe you would ever think that, ever" face and crossed his arms. So what if he was any way? It wasn't any of Mat's business.

"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of a little freshman girl, huh?!"

Mat eyes widened at this statement.

"Uh…Jade I mean you were jealous that Davey had a girl friend…and that you haven't had one since last year."

Jade's face dropped and immediately turned red at this.

"Oh heheheh…yeah. I knew that. I did. I was just trying to not sound like such a …"

"Tard?" Mat offered.

"Ye- wait, NO! I'm never a tard. I thought you said jerk."

The boys stood outside the skanky record shop- semi arguing and pointing fingers for so long that Smith had begun to grow nervous.

Jade's little brother squinted out the window and then looked over to his friend.

"Davey, why are they just standing there like that?!".

Davey looked up from a plastic crate of records and raised a brow, looking out of the small at the older boys.

He sighed in exasperation.

"They're so weird sometimes. I hope I never turn out like that."

"Jade's the weirdy." Smith stated looking through some caseless cassettes on the counter.

Davey rolled his eyes and over to where his girl friend was standing fixing her hair in a dingy mirror.

"Ugh.." He frowned. She was weird too. She sure looked at her self a lot and not to mention she always seemed to complain about how she looked anyway. What's the point in that?

"Sara! Quit that!" Davey blurted out in his irritation, although his irritation had more to do with Jade then her.

The short haired girl turned around in surprise, almost dropping her sunglasses to the floor

"Wha? Stop what?" she asked in confusion.

Davey was about to answer when Smith cut him off.

"Man your girlfriend sure is dense."

"Shut up!" Davey spat. "Only I can call her dense!"

Smith dodged a death glare from both of them and turned back to what he was doing.

"NO you can't" Sara frowned in a pout.

I refuse to talk about this any longer!" Jade stated, cutting his blond friend off yet again.

"You do?!" Mat narrowed his eyes. "I didn't even want to talk about all of your insecurities in the first place!"

Jade gasped dramatically.

"Well let me tell you-."

Mat walked off toward the store ignoring Jade's childish banter. It was usually in his best interests any way, he thought with a sideways grin.

Jade gaped at Mat's back for a moment.

"Where's he think he's going?" he whispered to himself as he marched behind him.

The record shop was an incredibly small place, Mat thought. It had tons of metal shelves and plastic crates sectioned in alphabetical order with nothing better than a cardboard piece tacked to the side of each row; each letter of the alphabet etched in black sharpie.

He spied Smith bent over section "L" , his little twelve year old booty in the air.

"Ew." Mat whined, wrinkling his nose at the sight.

Jade bumped into Mat's back, as he impatiently scoped the dusty area in search of Davey.

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna show him what I think about his little-."

"Hi Mat!" Davey grinned into the older boy's face, his arms filled with faded records.

"Hey there. Where's this girl I'm hearin about…over and over-."

Jade elbowed the blond in his hip and shoved his way in front of Davey.

"I thought I told you guys not to leave your skateboards outside?! People are gonna steal them like that!"

Davey frowned a bit in confusion.

"So what do you care?"

"I just do!" Jade looked nervously into Davey's disapproving face. "Can we get out of here? Let's find the little gremlin and go already."

"I'm not going any where with you!" Davey stated, pulling his arms tighter around his stack or records. "You- you bitch to much!"

Both Sara and Smith peaked around their hiding spots behind some plastic crates and raised their eyebrows.

Mat spotted them and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I found Smith can we leave al-."

"I'm not leaving until Davey apologizes."

"Oh god." Mat slapped his forehead. "I give up already."

Jade's death glare was interrupted when he heard a large crash to the left of them.

"What the? SMITH!!"

Jade was almost knocked over for the second time when his little brother sprinted past him and out the door.

"RUN!!" The eighth grader piped, grabbing his tore up skate board and sprinting down the street.

Davey was next out the door, slamming his feet to the pavement while he struggled, the heavy load still in his arms.

"Davey?!" Sara whined while she ran after him.

The two older boys just stood there dumb founded.

Jade looked over to the mess of records in the corner of the store on sighed.

Mat looked up his friend and grinned.

"I here we go again."

The two tore out of the shop, Mat topping for Davey's left behind skateboard.  
Jade felt himself beginning to laugh as he heard the so called "perv-man" yell at their back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mat pushed the heavy door to his house open. He heard the TV humming in the living room as he made his way to the hall, stumbling a little in the dark.

"Yamato?" He heard his dad whisper to him over the back of the couch.

He looked up, blinking sleepily.

"Hey Dad." He yawned. " Goin to bed."

His dad nodded and smiled a little.

"Night then."

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok….Ok… uh fifteen twelve, fifteen twelve….AHHAH! Found it!"  
Tai looked up from his little piece of paper and grinned as he slowly walked up the porch steps to The Ishida residence.

He hesitated for a moment be fore he knocked on the wooden door before him. He heard some rustling behind it and he bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for it to swing open.

He heard it being unlocked before the door cracked open.

"Hello? What are one of you doin here so damn early-."

"Mr. Ishida! Ohayo!" Tai smiled broadly, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

The older man squinted in confusion before realization set in.

"Shit! Yagami Taichi?"

The boy nodded.

"Hah, you scared the hell out of me talking like that. What are you doing so far from Japan?" Mr.Ishida moved to the side letting Tai into the house.

Tai could feel his heart beat quicken even more as he was let inside. He kept chatting friendlily with Mr.Ishida while he eyed around the house looking for Yamato.

"So how's your mom?"

"Uh…she's fine."

"Still baking at all?"

"Oh God no…she got a job now that Kari and I are older…she's pretty busy with that now."

"How is your sister?"

"Doing good."

"She's the same age as Takeru huh?"

Tai nodded.

"Yepp, so hey is Yama around? He does still live here right?"

"Oh ahheh, yeah he's upstairs asleep. Don't worry about waking him up. He's got things to do any way."

"Thanks!" Tai grinned as he spotted the stair case.

Mat shifted in bed was he heard a weird clicking sound. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to redirect his attention to sleeping again. He was about to drift off again when he felt the weight of someone sitting on his bed.

He growled angrily as he shifted again.

"Go away Dad!" Mat whined into his pillow.

He trio to ignore the presence and it was beginning to work until he felt cold fingers touch his bare shoulder.

"What the!" Mat shot up from lying on his side and spotted a tall lanky figure at the edge of his bed.

"T-THERE'S A GIRL IN MY BED??" Yamato Jumped back, one of his knee's hitting "girl" and knocking her to the floor.

The figure sat up angrily and stared at Mat in irriation.

"I'm not a girl, stupid Yama!"

Mat wrinkled his brow in his confusion. Yama? No one called him Yama, no one but-

"OHMYGOD! Tai-Taichi? Is it you?! I cannot believe it!"


End file.
